The present invention relates generally to an aquatic component, and more particularly to a slip-resistant aquatic component and method for making the same.
Aquatic components associated with, for example, swimming pools, spas, hot tubs, or showers are constructed from a variety of materials. For example, it is common for aquatic components to be constructed of plastic, metal, concrete, tile, or other materials.
It is desirable for an aquatic component to possess relatively high slip-resistant properties. However, some of the materials used in the construction of aquatic components do not possess high slip-resistant properties when provided in a particular surface finish. For example, plastic or metal that is finished with a smooth surface is slippery when wet.
As a result, a number of techniques have heretofore been utilized in an effort to increase the slip-resistant properties of aquatic components. For example, concrete components may be formed with a rough surface texture to enhance its slip-resistant properties. Adhesive strips constructed with a non-slip material have been secured to some aquatic components. Plastic aquatic components have been molded with a textured pattern in an effort to enhance slip-resistance. In regard to metallic aquatic components, a number of surface altering techniques have heretofore been utilized in an effort to enhance the slip-resistant properties thereof. For example, abrading techniques such as grinding or sand blasting have been used.
According to illustrative embodiments of the present invention, an aquatic component and a method for forming the same are provided. The aquatic component includes a slip-resistant texture having a plurality of protrusions formed in a first surface thereof The method includes the step of contacting a surface of the aquatic component to form protrusions in the opposite surface so as to create the slip-resistant texture.
One illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a method of forming a slip-resistant texture on an aquatic component. The aquatic component has a first surface and a second, opposite surface. The method includes the steps of positioning the aquatic component in a work machine and contacting the second surface with a work tool to form protrusions in the first surface.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a slip-resistant article including an aquatic component having first and second opposite surfaces. The aquatic component is prepared by a process including the steps of positioning the aquatic component in a work machine and contacting the second surface with a work tool to form protrusions in the first surface.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an aquatic component is provided which includes a metal body having first and second opposite surfaces. The first surface has a plurality of protrusions that form a slip-resistant texture. The second surface has a plurality of indentations defined therein, each of which corresponds with one of the plurality of protrusions.
Exemplary implementations of these concepts include drain covers, gutters, and pool steps along with the associated methods for making the same. Such implementations are suitable for use in environments such as pools, saunas, hot tubs, spas, bathing facilities, and the like.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those killed in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.